


bad boy portrait, episode 35

by LordLoozer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confrontations, M/M, idk what else help, used the dialouge from bad boy portrait episode 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: A scene from episode 35 of bad boy portrait! The jubantai scene :3
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	bad boy portrait, episode 35

**Author's Note:**

> LOLZ this my second post tonight 😭 hope you like anyway :3

Taichi hurried to the bathroom, chanting the word ‘bathroom’ over and over again. Closing night was going well, halfway through the performance and no sign of Reni. Taichi hummed as he stepped into the lobby and towards the bathroom.

Taichi’s face fell as he saw them. Reni, Haruto, and Tasuku of the God Troupe approaching him, “Taichi.” Reni spoke, smirking slyly. Taichi swallowed and stared at the two people before him. “Hey.” Haruto smirked, Taichi wanted to slap the expression off of his face. But he knew he would never do that. 

Tasuku didn’t say anything as Reni stepped closer to Taichi. “I came to watch, just as promised.” Reni’s voice was slick, like oil. It unnerved Taichi and he shivered, “...Thank you very much.” Reni continued to stare Taichi down, “You understand, right, Taichi?” 

Taichi didn’t say anything and continued to sweat under Reni’s scrutinizing gaze. “I’m praying for the success of your final performance.” Reni grinned like a fox, Taichi squirmed a little in his place. “I-I…” Taichi stuttered and averted his gaze as Reni furrowed his brow, still staring Taichi down.

“Taichi.” Banri announced, walking up behind the red-haired boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. Banri squeezed it a little bit as Taichi turned to look at his troupe mate. “That’s the guy, huh?” Juza said, placing a hand on Taichi’s other shoulder also giving it a light squeeze. 

Taichi spun his head to face Juza and then Banri again, “Ban-chan… Juza-san…” Juza nodded to Taichi, Banri winked at him and the two gangsters turned their attention back to Reni. Reni grinned, slapping on a polite face. “...Hello. I received an invitation from your director. Good luck with your final performance; I’m looking forward to it.” Reni’s voice sounded sincere, almost believably so. 

“Cut the crappy acting. We know what you made him do.” Juza snapped, hand still on Taichi’s shoulder. Juza glared at Reni, scowling. Reni raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, “...Oh my?” Reni moved his gaze to Taichi. “And Taichi is going to keep acting with us as our teammate so: thanks for taking care of him up ‘till now.” Banri spoke up, staring down Reni with a piercing gaze of his own.

Banri gave Taichi’s shoulder a light squeeze one more time and Taichi immediately straightened up. “...I’m not going back.” Taichi stated, staring straight at Reni. Reni stared back, not speaking or showing any emotion. “Don’t get close to him again.” Juza said, looking Reni in the eye. “Just sit down and try to behave yourself.” Banri grinned.

Reni shrugged, “Hmph. Let’s go, Tasuku, Haruto.” The three God Troupe members turned their backs, Tasuku last. They walked away and back into the theater. Taichi let out a deep breath, feeling like he was going to cry. Before he knew it he had tears gathering in his eyes, “Ban-chan, Juza-san, thank you…” Taichi hiccuped and rested one of his hands on Juza’s hand, the other on Banri’s hand. 

Banri smiled gently and wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. “Don’t cry just yet. You’re gonna ruin your makeup.” Juza gave Taichi a hug from behind, Banri from the front. Taichi smiled warmly and spoke quietly, “...Yeah.” 

Juza and Banri released Taichi from their double hug. Banri kissed his head, followed by Juza. “Let’s go. It’s starting soon, we need to hurry.” Juza took Taichi’s hand in his and the three all filed back to backstage. Taichi was so happy to be here, with the people he wanted to be. He felt accepted and loved, that was what we wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> ty 4 reading!!! kudos & comments r appreciated <3


End file.
